forumemblemawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Kate/Supports
Kate and Florence C Support *'Florence': *yawn* God, I'm tired. I should just go to sleep, but why not try to strike up conversation? *'Kate': Hey Flo. You look beat. *'Florence': ...Hey Kate! *'Kate': Er, yeah? *'Florence': Hey, hey Kate. Does it ever get like, really hot in your armor? It's kind of a big-ass suit. *'Kate': I, uh, guess you have a point. I mean, not recently it doesn't, since we haven't been in Tost. *'Florence': (Sooo tired... Not even sure if I can even listen any...longer...zzzzz) *'Kate': When we're in Tost, it gets so damn hot that sometimes I have to sit in my tent with all my armor off! I don't usually not wear it, so it might as well be as if I was naked. I guess that's an insecurity thing... *'Florence': zzzzzz *'Kate': Uh, Flo? Did...Did I kill the conversation? Man, I hate when that happens. Kate and Julius C Support *'Kate': Wow, everybody's so gloomy around here. I gotta find someone cheerier. *'Julius': Hey Kate, what're you mumbling to yourself about? *'Kate': Oh, nothing. Uh, who're you again? *'Julius': I'm Julius. I'm the one who danced his pretty little ass off in that last battle to give you extra moves. Remember? *'Kate': ...Oh right! Yeah, I remember you now. Hey Julius, what's up? *'Julius': Ha ha, nothing. I'm just practicing. Joos found a dusty old book filled with new moves, so I'm trying some of them out. *'Kate': Oh cool! Can I watch? *'Julius': I don't see why not! Why, for a few gold pieces, maybe we could make this a...private dance session...? *'Kate': Keep your clothes on, casanova. *'Julius': Hey, I was only joki— *'Kate': If you try anything fishy, I can guarantee you it won't be worth losing your bits on the end of my spear. Julius shish-kabob sounds lovely. For me, anyway. *'Julius': You've, uh, made your point. B Support *'Julius': Oh, hello Kate! Are you here to watch me dance again? *'Kate': Sorta. *'Julius': What do you mean sorta? Are you taking me up on that priv— *'Kate': N-O. No. The end. Forever. And even after that. Yours truly and all. *'Julius': Okay, okay... I get it. So what are you here for? *'Kate': I was...actually wondering if you could teach me how to dance. *'Julius': Wha—are you serious? *'Kate': Yes. I always wished I was more graceful while I was growing up, and I think learning to dance would go a long way in helping improve my balance. Then I'll be more effective in combat. *'Julius': That does sound like a valid point. I'm not a very good teacher, but what the hell. Let's give it a shot. First, though, you should probably take off all that armor. With all that weighing you down, you won't be able to keep up. *'Kate': But it makes me feel safe. *'Julius': Come on, Kate. I don't have all day. *'Kate': Oh, alright. Fine. ... *'Julius': Well, that could have gone better. *'Kate': Could have gone better?! That was a fucking disaster! *'Julius': I wouldn't say disaster. *'Kate': I ripped into no fewer than three tents and I tripped and fell into a lance. *'Julius': But you got patched up! *'Kate': God, I'm so not cut-out for this dancing thing. Sorry for wasting your time. *'Julius': Kate, wait, come back!! ...Huh. A Support *'Julius': Kate, there you are. Do you want to give dancing another shot? *'Kate': Hell no I don't! *'Julius': Oh, come on. You have nowhere to go but up. *'Kate': Oh trust me, I'm sure I could find a way down. My bad dancing will drag me into hell before I get any better. *'Julius': Don't think like that. Everyone has to start somewhere. You can't try something and expect to immediately be good at it. How long did it take you to be good with that lance? *'Kate': Years of dedication. *'Julius': Right, and now you can make Julius shish-kabob. *'Kate': Yes. *'Julius': So why did you expect dancing to be the same way? I didn't dance my way out of the womb this fabulous. Shit took lots of dedication and hard work. *'Kate': You don't get it! I've been trying to dance since I was little! There was about a year of my life where I practiced every day and nothing! I'll never be as good as you! *'Julius': Hey hey hey, calm down. I think I can see your problem. Self-teaching yourself something is a lot harder than you'd think. When you try to teach yourself how to do something, you have to take so much longer to learn the ropes and the basics. If you had gotten as good as me through that method, I'd have some serious respect for your talents. *'Kate': But I didn't. *'Julius': But I know how to solve your problem. *'Kate': You do? *'Julius': I'm going to enroll both of us with a dance instructor. That way I can brush up on my techniques while you learn the basics. It'll be just like working together in battle, but instead of killing people, we'll be bringing them joy. Sound like a plan? *'Kate': Would you really use your time to be in a class with me? *'Julius': Why not? We're friends, aren't we? Besides, I've been meaning to get a refresher anyway, and this is just the perfect opportunity. *'Kate': ...Alright, let's do it! S Support *'Kate': Hey Julius! *'Julius': Kate! Tonight's the night we've been practicing for! Are you ready to dazzle the rest of the Shepherds with our killer dance moves? *'Kate': Do you think I'm ready? *'Julius': I know you're ready. *'Kate': Then I'm ready. I think. Let's go for it. … *'Kate': Oh my god, did that really just happen? *'Julius': You bet it did! They loved us! *'Kate': They did!! I can't believe it. That was perfect and neither of us slipped up once! I didn't think I'd ever be able to do something so great! *'Julius': Well, you did, and everyone loved us. *'Kate': I owe it all to you, Julius. Thank you so much. *'Julius': Hey, it was nothing. I simply awoke the dormant dancing power that was inside you the whole time. *'Kate': Woo-hoo!! I'm still so pumped! *'Julius': Uh, no don't worry about what I just said. *'Kate': Hey, Julius. *'Julius': Yeah? *'Kate': Wanna get hitched?! *'Julius': Ah ha ha ha! You're still on a high from dancing so well. I know you don't mean it. *'Kate': Well, I am still on a high, but that's what's inspiring me to ask. I've been meaning to for a while, but this performance helped me erase all my shyness. *'Julius': Well that's good for you, but, uh... *'Kate': Come on, let's do it! *'Julius': I dunno, this is awful sudden. *'Kate': You know that's a lie. I've seen how you look at me. *'Julius': Ah! I, uh, heh... *'Kate': I don't have a ring or any fancy gifts, but we can get some! *'Julius': You know what? Let's do it. I'm down. *'Kate': Yeah! Let's dance to celebrate? *'Julius': I dunno, I feel like we might get sore if we overdo i—whoa! *'Kate': Shut up and dance with me, lover boy. Kate and Danica C Support *'Danica': Oh! Mother! Hi there! *'Kate': …Are you referring to me? *'Danica': (Yep, definitely just like the her I knew. Let's see if this works.) *'Kate': Er, hello? *'Danica': Right, right! Yes, referring to you! Does the formalness throw you off? *'Kate': Not as much as someone calling me their mother does. *'Danica': So, first name basis then? *'Kate': Let's stick with what you feel comfortable with. And why are you dancing around me? *'Danica': No reason. Just having fun with my dearest mother, that's all. *'Kate': While dancing is fun, this isn't what I think I want to be doing with you. Can't we sit down and talk about things? *'Danica': Things…okay! You go find us somewhere nice to sit, and I'll catch up with you. I bet you're super interested in what future you is like. *'Kate': To have raised someone like you, yeah, I kind of am interested. I'll be waiting for you. *'Danica': Got it! (Heh, she didn't even NOTICE that I snatched some of her armor! I wonder how long it'll take for her to realize it's missing!) Category:Supports